A puzzle garden
by Al Landers
Summary: Kasus pertama telah diselesaikan. Tak disangka, seseorang ingin membalas dendam. Pertemuan antara Kid dan penelepon rahasianya. Rahasia antara Daimaki dan Shiho. Kebingungan Ai. Conan yang dituntut untuk memecahkan setiap kasus yang ada di depannya. Apa semuanya akan berakhir bahagia? Summary change chapter 008
1. Opening

A puzzle garden

Saya anak baru di ffn owo)/ salam kenal panggil aja Al~ Thanks buat Neko-chan dan kasus ini seriusan bukan punya saya QwQ dan tenang saya udah minta ijin ama yang punya~ dengan beberapa perubaham tentunya~.

Disclainer: Aoyama Gosho pinjem karakter dan namanya~ owo

Daimaki dan Arisu serta nama karakter abal lainnya punyaku~ nama belakang belum aku buka buat chapter selanjutnya~

Hope you enjoy it~

* * *

**_001 opening~_**

Tiada orang berlalu-lalang di daerah pemakaman itu pada waktu-waktu di mana perayaan tahun baru belum berlalu. Seorang wanita masih saja duduk di sana menatap tiga makam di mana kedua orang tua dan saudaranya telah pergi meninggalkannya lebih dahulu. Bola mata berwarna biru langit itu menutup dalam kesepian, sehingga ia larut dalam doa untuk dirinya dan mereka untuk setia menunggunya sampai waktu yang diberikan padanya padam. Mulutnya tampak berceloteh namun tak terdengar satu pun kata dari padanya. Sampailah di mana keheningan itu terpecah oleh seekor burung menerkam mangsanya barulah ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Ia tersenyum dan berceloteh kembali tanpa suara dan meninggalkan tempatnya dan pergi.

'Mungkin aku harus mengundur waktu sehingga kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi lagi Bu,Pak,Kak.'

Di lain tempat seorang pria dengan jas kebanggaan miliknya menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Dua puluh kali ia menatap jarum-jarum jam yang berjalan berirama namun wanita yang ia tunggu tak kunjung sampai. Pria itu mulai mendesah, berapa kali ia mendesah namun wanita itu tak kunjung datang. Sampai duduklah ia beralaskan rerumputan hijau menunggu wanita yang ia tunggu. Sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan, wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengikutinya dan menunggu dalam waktu yang lama. Sedangkan seorang gadis cilik nampak tertidur bersandar pada pria itu terkadang melupakan beberapa waktu mengelus rambutnya yang halus turunan wanita yang tengah ia tunggu.

"Berapa lama wanita itu datang! Sudah satu jam namun batang hidungnya sama sekali belum datang." Pria itu mendengus.

"Iya. Iya, maaf Daimaki. Seharusnya aku datang dua puluh menit lebih cepat bukan? Atau karena kau ingin memamerkan dirimu sebagai salah satu polisi sekarang?" Wanita itu mengejek sambil berjalan menuju arah pria itu.

"Oi,oi, bukan itu Shiho. Hari ini aku harus mengunjungi bapak-bapak kaya raya yang menyukai teka-teki. Bila aku datang terlambat bisa-bisa jadi bahan humor para atasan." Daimaki menggerutu.

"Oh, polisi baru kita mulai menggerutu sayang~. Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Shiho mengangkat tubuh gadis cilik yang tengah tersenyum.

"Mama, Mama! Papa sudah menggerutu lebih dari dua puluh kali. Arisu terus menghitungnya sambil berpura-pura tidur." Suara gadis itu tampak sangat ceria.

"Ternyata Arisu berpura-pura toh, turunan siapa nih." Daimaki tersenyum menatap Shiho. Tampak wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecut menatap Daimaki suaminya.

"Sudah Pa, Ma. Ayo kita berangkat! Katanya mau membawa Arisu pada anak-anak kenalan Papa!" Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan senang.

"Nah kalau yang ini turunan siapa?" Shiho bertanya pada Daimaki. Sedangkan Daimaki hanya dapat terdiam dengan wajahnya yang merah. "Ayo pergi sayang~."

Namun tampak udara tengah nakal membawa rok berwarna coklat milik Shiho terbang dan menampilkan sesuatu yang seharusnya Daimaki tidak diperbolehkan untuk melihatnya. "Putih." Daimaki dengan wajahnya yang memerah menatap Shiho yang sama merahnya.

"Dasar mesum Kau Daimaki." Sebuah tendangan mengarah pada Daimaki tidak dapat terelakkan.

"Sudah Mama. Nanti Papa benar-benar terlambat untuk datang ke rumah Paman Aoyama Takeshi loh~." Gadis itu tersenyum ceria melambaikan tangannya pada ayah yang tengah berlari pergi menuju lokasi. Beberapa saat matanya menatap pada mama, "Ma ikutan yuk, Arisu penasaran dengan kebun puzzle yang Papa ceritakan kemarin."

* * *

Ayo~ Siapa suami Shiho sebenarnya~ Saya udah kasih tahu bahwa Shiho bisa balik ke badannya semula~

Sampai jumpa owo)~

saran dan kritiknya yo~


	2. The Puzzle Garden

A puzzle garden

Ohayo ini adalah chapter kedua dari A puzzle garden~, thanks buat reviewnya sekalian~ kalau si Damaiki adalah Shinichi aku belum bisa kasih tahu~ mungkin beberapa chapter lagi untuk ke arah sana~. Kalau butuh berapa chapter lagi aku masih mengembangkan ceritanya. Ada yang setuju kalau di akhir chapter aku munculkan Kaito Kid? Aku tunggu ya balasannya~

Disclainer: Aoyama Gosho dengan bantuan Nekomiminyawnyaw dan kasus di sebuah web~, kalau aku kasih tahu udah pada tahu jawabannya~ =w=

Daimaki, Arisu dan OC karakter adalah milikku~

I hope you enjoy it~

* * *

**_002 The Puzzle Garden_**

Tak ada kebun yang dapat mengalahkan kebun super milik Aoyama Takeshi seorang miliuner penggemar teka-teki . Kebun itu bukan sekadar pohon-pohon rindang serta rerumputan hijau untuk bermain bola. Lebih, bahkan di dalam kebunnya yang luas kau dapat menemukan labirin terbesar dengan tinggi lebih dari dua meter sehingga para pemain tidak dapat mengintip dari atas. Di samping kebun yang ia anggap super terdapat bangunan kecil di mana peralatan kebun di mana para pegawai-pegawainya meletakkan peralatan kebun untuk memangkas semak-semak tinggi tersebut. Terkadang Daimaki tidak mengerti selera orang-orang kaya dengan harta yang mereka miliki terkadang terlihat tidak masuk akal. Sampai ia bertemu dengan empat orang yang diantaranya adalah Aoyama Takeshi sendiri.

"Daimaki kau datang juga~. Tentunya Inspektur Megure menyuruh dirimu untuk datang kemari dan menikmati kebun super milikku!" Takeshi tampak bangga akan hasil kerjanya sehingga tanpa ragu ia pamerkan pada stasiun televisi dan koran untuk memasukkan kebun kebanggaan miliknya dalam berita khusus mereka. Daimaki menatap tubuhnya berisi otot-otot yang dapat dipamerkan dibalik jas berwarna biru miliknya dengan sehelai dasi berwarna merah darah.

"Benar Tuan Takeshi. Saya sangat tersanjung dapat memecahkan teka-teki dari labirin anda, Tuan." Daimaki berusaha tersenyum. Menurutnya permainan dalam labirin lebih cocok untuk anaknya Arisu. Namun demi menjaga kepribadiannya yang handal ia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Tak perlu kau pakai bahasa formal Daimaki~. Panggil saja aku Aoyama, toh umur kita terpaut dua sampai tiga tahun bukan?" Tuan Takeshi merangkul pundak Daimaki sambil memperkenalkan beberapa orang yang ia undang untuk memecahkan teka-teki labirin ini.

Berdiri di sebelah kanan Tuan Aoyama dengan wajah serupa, namun ia mengenakan kacamata _retro_ cekung yang sepadan dengan wajahnya. Tubuhnya tegap dan lebih berisi dibalut dengan jas abu-abu dan sehelai dasi berwarna kuning keemasan. Ia tersenyum sambil bersalaman dengan Daimaki ia berkata, "Kagum dengan otot milikku Tuan Daimaki? Inilah hasil sebagai seorang atlet panah. Namaku Kaoru Takeshi, saudara kembar Aoyama Takeshi ini." Ia menatap Aoyama yang tengah tersenyum lebar. "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

"Tidak. Merupakan kehormatan bagi saya bertemu dengan anda. Arsitektur Anda sangat indah." Daimaki tersenyum sambil membalas bersalaman dengan Tuan Kaoru.

"Tak perlu malu. Saya bukan apa-apa di hadapan publik tanpa Hotaru." Kaoru tersenyum malu.

Sebelah kiri Tuan Aoyama seorang wanita dengan rambutnya di cepol pramugari menggenggam tumpukan boks sepatu yang akan digunakan untuk teka-teki labirin ini. Tubuhnya sedang namun ia tampak anggun dalam balutan jas dan celana panjang berwarna merah. "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Tuan Daimaki. Nama saya Mizuki Ayumi, sekretaris dari Tuan Aoyama."

"Mari saya bawakan untuk Anda. Wanita secantik anda tidak baik membawa beban berat." Daimaki memberi sebatang mawar dan membantu Nona Mizuki membawa kotak-kotak sepatu itu.

"Bisa saja kau menggoda Tuan Daimaki." Aoyama tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Seorang pria datang dari belakang. Ia bertubuh tegap, hampir sama dengan Kaoru namun dengan jas berwarna biru serupa dengan jas milik Tuan Aoyama hanya saja dengan dasi berwarna biru. Mungkin saja bila mereka membelakangi Daimaki benar-benar tidak dapat membedakan mereka. "Apakah anda Tuan Hotawa Maoru pengusaha miliuner pada bidang jasa arsitektur? Sungguh kehormatan bagi saya dapat menemui anda." Daimaki tersenyum sambil berjabat tangan.

"Tepat! Anda memang hebat Tuan Daimaki. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda." Hotawa terbahak melihat betapa sopan Daimaki pada dirinya. Sedangkan seseorang di antara mereka tersenyum kesal melihatnya tertawa.

Aoyama tengah berdiri di antara mereka. "Mari kita mulai memecahkan labirin ini. setiap orang diwajibkan mengganti sepatu mereka dengan alas kaki khusus yang disediakan. Alas kaki ini di desain untuk menimbulkan jejak yang sama dan sengaja dipakai agar peserta tidak bisa membuntuti jejak sepatu peserta lain. Batas waktu yang disediakan adalah 45 menit. Saya akan berada di suatu tempat di labirin itu sebagai penunjuk jalan, siapa yang menemui saya akan diberi petunjuk untuk bisa keluar dari labirin itu."

Sementara Daimaki masih saja menggerutu mengenai kewajibannya untuk mengikuti teka-teki labirin yang akan ia pecahkan. Setelah ia mengenakan sepatu yang dipersiapkan oleh Nona Mizuki ia tenggelam akan pikirannya mengenai teka-teki dan Inspektur Megure. Dalam hatinya ia ingin menuju kantor detektif Kogoro Mouri untuk mengusik anak berkaca mata, Conan Edogawa. Kalau boleh sedikit memberikan teka-teki untuk anak berkaca mata itu menyelidiki siapa dirinya sekarang. Namun semuanya kacau begitu Inspektur Megure memperkenalkan dirinya dengan miliuner Aoyama Takeshi yang membangun kebun yang menurutnya super. Ia terus berpikir sampai-sampai tak mengenal gadis cilik yang kini telah berada di hadapannya.

"Papa! Arisu datang Papa!" Arisu tersenyum lebar ketika ia berhasil menemukan papanya tengah larut dalam pikirannya. "Mama! Papa ada di sini!"

"Oh ternyata Daimaki yang dingin ini sudah bisa menggoda wanita lain rupanya." Shiho tersenyum mengejek pada Daimaki.

"Oi, oi, aku hanya membantu Nona Mizuki sekretaris Tuan Aoyama?" Daimaki menatap polos pada Shiho. Berusaha lepas dari hukuman yang biasa ia berikan ketika ia menggoda wanita lain.

"Jangan bohong Papa! Arisu lihat sendiri Papa menggoda Nona Mizuki dengan bunga mawar. Papa sudah bosan dengan Mama ya?" Arisu tampak cemberut menatap papanya yang berusaha polos di depan mamanya.

"Sudah-sudah, Papa mau membongkar teka-teki labirin Tuan Aoyama dahulu Arisu. Arisu jaga Mama ya." Daimaki mengusap kepala Arisu yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala.

"Hati-hati Daimaki. Aku punya firasat buruk di dalam labirin itu. Sampai kau keluar dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa ... !" Shiho hanya dapat terdiam. Ia tak dapat mengatakan pada Daimaki bahwa ini akan menjadi kesekian kalinya orang-orang yang ia cintai pergi, dan ia tak ingin kejadian itu berulang kembali.

"Tentu saja Shiho. Naluri polisi ini akan menuntun diriku menjauhi bahaya-bahaya yang akan membuat dirimu kesepian sayang." Daimaki memeluk Shiho semakin erat sebelum ia pergi. Dari kejauhan seseorang menatap keluarga kecil itu berharap Daimaki tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh ketika ia berada di dalam labirin itu.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian-kejadian dahulu? Apakah naluri itu berguna?" Shiho mencibir, masih segar di dalam otaknya ketika Daimaki hampir pergi di depan matanya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin hal itu berulang.

"Kau mengejek atau memuji Shiho. Toh menurut Sherlock Holmest kebenaran itu hanya ada satu. Sehingga aku pasti menang dari kejahatan untuk memecahkannya!"

"Daimaki! Siapa mereka?" Aoyama datang sambil bersiap-siap untuk memulai permainan setelah melihat-lihat bahwa semua orang telah mengenakan sepatu yang ia berikan.

"Ini istriku Shiho dan anak semata wayangku Arisu. Shiho, Ia adalah Tuan Aoyama, miliuner yang mengundang untuk memecahkan labirin kebun super miliknya. Apakah saya benar Tuan Aoyama?"

"Tentu saja Daimaki. Ayo kita mulai permainan ini~. Begitu kembang api dinyalakan diharapkan kau sudah berada di dalam labirin ya~." Tuan Aoyama nampak semangat segera berlari menuju ke tempatnya di dalam labirin.

"Aku pergi dahulu~." Daimaki melambai memasuki labirin. Di dalam Daimaki tidak membutuhkan waktu cukup lama hingga ia berhasil mencapai jalan keluar dari labirin itu. Ia cukup mengingat di mana terakhir kali ia pergi menuju jalan yang salah dan kembali ke jalan yang sama berulang kali. Sampai ... .

"GYAAAAAAAAA." Terdengar suara wanita menjerit di dalam labirin.

Dengan insting dan indera pendengaran seorang polisi, Daimaki segera berlari menuju suara jeritan tersebut. Begitu ia sampai ditemukannya Mizuki Ayumi tengah berlutut di tanah sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa terbaring di situ, tubuh dari sang tuan rumah, Aoyama Takeshi.

* * *

Siapakah pelaku sebenarnya? Apakah Daimaki dapat memecahkannya atau seseorang harus mengganti tempatnya? Ada di chapter ke depan~  
Rencananya sih mau ada Kaito Kid, tetapi kalau kasus ini sudah selesai saja wO

Bolehkan saya minta kritik, saran dan komentarnya?


	3. Four Victims

A puzzle garden**_  
_**

Ve akhirnya chapter ini jadi juga, dan jumlah kata bertambah pesat dan tak bisa di kontrol =_=

Thanks for Nekomiminyawnyaw yang membantu dalam pembuatan cerita, Aldo Edogawa, , Nadia Shakira, dan aishanara87 yang sudah mereview dengan senang hati~ tanpa kalian cerita ini bisa saja mogok di chapter pertama _and i'm serious. _Seperti biasa banyak yang menanyakan apakah Daimaki adalah Shinichi~ tunggu sampai kasusnya tuntas dan seseorang akan menghilang~ di sanalah waktunya di mana Shiho akan membeberkan segalanya~ kecuali Aldo Edogawa sih~~.

Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho adalah pemilik sah Detektif Conan saya cuma nyekap Conan, Ai, Shiho, KID, Megure, dan lain-lain demi kepentingan cerita dan kasus ini bukan milik saya~ cuma daku tambah-tambah bumbu-bumbu penyedap sesuai kebutuhan di dalam cerita. Dan si salah satu tokoh akan OOC berjemaah #dor mulai chapter depan akan ada semi _canon_ yo~

* * *

**_003 four victims_**

Sudah berapa kali Daimaki menemukan seongok tubuh tak bernyawa di mana ia membantu menguak kasus milik atasannya. Terkadang ia merasa jijik atau mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia tidak dapat menemukan korban lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Namun kini ia lemparkan pandangannya pada Aoyama Takeshi, pria itu terbaring telentang di atas rerumputan hijau dengan sebuah paku besar menusuk pada dada korban tepatnya pada jantung sang korban dengan posisi ke arah kanan. Penyebab kematian Aoyama adalah kehabisan darah setelah jantungnya ditusuk. Tak lupa ia periksa terdapat darah di punggung tangannya dan tulisan di atas tanah yang masih baru. 'Engkau dapat bercermin padanya. begitu bening dan tenang.' Daimaki mengucapkan tulisan di dekat korban dalam hati.

Setelah ia puas, barulah ia mendekati sekretaris korban Mizuki masih berlutut gemetar. Tentunya ia menggali informasi bagaimana Mizuki menemukannya

"Nona Mizuki, bagaimana Anda menemukan Tuan Aoyama yang telah tewas di sini?" Daimaki memulai perbincangan.

"Se ... sebenarnya saya hanya mengikuti perintah Tuan Aoyama untuk ikut serta di dalam labirin untuk memecahkannya." Mizuki mulai berbicara.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Inilah yang terjadi Tuan Daimaki. Di sini saya menemukannya setelah tiga puluh menit saya mencari. Namun dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa." Mizuki menutup wajahnya sampai Daimaki tak tahu mimik wajah apa yang diperlihatkan dari Mizuki. Apakah ia menangis atau tersenyum kemenangan ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Apakah ada kejadian yang bersangkutan dengan pembunuhan ini antara Tuan Kaoru, Tuan Hotawa dan Anda sendiri, Nona Mizuki?" Daimaki mulai mengambil notes yang biasa ia bawa dan membukanya pada halaman yang masih bersih.

"Menurut penuturan Beliau dahulu, saudara kembarnya Tuan Kaoru adalah atlet panah yang cukup terkenal dan sempat mendapat beberapa piagam emas dan perak dalam beberapa perlombaan. Ia pun terkenal sebagai mantan arsitek yang amat berbakat sehingga mengundang Hotawa untuk membuat kontrak bersamanya namun selalu ia tolak. Namun keadaan berbalik ketika istri Tuan Kaoru sakit parah, ia menerima kontrak Hotawa sehingga pendapatannya dapat digunakan untuk biaya pengobatan. Namun suatu peristiwa menghajar dirinya sendiri di saat ia menerima telepon bahwa istrinya telah meninggal. Ia amat merasa bersalah karena meninggalkannya di masa kritis dan memutuskan kontrak antara dirinya dan Hotawa. Menurut Beliau pula, Ia akan mendapatkan banyak harta bila Beliau meninggal."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tuan Hogawa?" Daimaki tampak sibuk mencatat apa yang disampaikan oleh Mizuki.

"Ia adalah pengusaha yang gigih dan mau melakukan apa saja asalkan bisa mengembangkan perusahaan yang Ia bangun perlahan demi perlahan berkembang sesuai dengan dugaan yang Ia miliki. Tentunya Ia secara gigih mau memberi kontrak besar untuk Kaoru yang memiliki bakat sebagai arsitek dibandingkan arsitek yang tengah terkenal dan diperbincangkan. Sampai perusahaan yang Ia bangun hampir bangkrut akhirnya Kaoru menerima kontrak pembangunan menara pencakar yang ia rencanakan. Menurut Beliau modal yang ia gunakan berasal dari pinjaman yang diberikan Beliau. Beliau pun tidak menerima uang yang diberikan oleh Hotawa untuk melunasi uang pinjamannya melainkan jasanya. Kalau tidak salah sudah lima kali lebih besar dari yang seharusnya sih... ."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri?"

"Tunggu sebentar Tuan Daimaki. Mengapa hanya ada saya dan Anda? Seharusnya Mereka mendengar teriakan saya dan datang kemari bukan?"

"Tidak mungkin!" Daimaki berpikir keras. "Nona Mizuki sekarang Anda periksa bagian timur labirin dan saya akan periksa bagian barat labirin."

Nona Mizuki segera meninggalkan Daimaki yang berpikir keras mengenai siapakah pelaku dalam pembunuhan ini. Matanya menyelusuri setiap kata yang tersirat dalam notes kesayangannya sembari mencari kasus lain yang serupa. Namun tampaknya rencananya gagal begitu matanya kembali menatap seoongok tubuh tak bernyawa milik Hotawa Maoru berbaring telentang dengan paku panjang yang persis sama menusuk jantung sang korban. Daimaki kini tidak mampu berpikir layaknya seorang polisi. Begitu ia menatap korban, segeralah ia mencari dompet dan barang berharga yang dibawa oleh Hotawa. Ia sudah tidak peduli bagaimana si korban meninggal karena kehabisan darah, namun siapakah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas dua kematian ini. Ia harus membawa sang pelaku di balik jeruji-jeruji besi di mana ia diharuskan berada di sana. Maka ia segera mencari dompet pada kedua korban, namun kesimpulan sebagai perampokan adalah salah besar.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan kembali terdengar. Namun Daimaki telah mengenali teriakan ini. Teriakan milik Mizuki kembali terdengar.

Kembali Daimaki menemukan Kaoru dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Dengan kesamaan dalam keadaan telentang dengan sebuah paku panjang yang sama tidak menusuk jantung namun berasal dari punggung korban menembus pada perut. Apakah hal ini dilakukan oleh orang yang sama? Ataukah seseorang membunuh dari luar? Berbagai hal membingungkan mendatangi Daimaki.

"Tuan Daimaki, apakah Anda membawa _handphone_? Lebih baik segera telepon polisi lain untuk membantu pemecahan kasus ini!"

"Yap ... , tetapi pulsa saya saya tinggal sedikit. Hanya mampu menelepon Shiho."

"Tak apa-apa Tuan. Anda bisa meminta bantuan Nona Shiho untuk menelepon polisi untuk datang kemari bukan?"

"Benar juga. Sebentar ... ." Daimaki segera mengambil _handphone-_nya dan mengontak Shiho dengan pulsa tersisa yang ia miliki. Tidak butuh waktu yang begitu lama untuk mengontak Shiho karena sebenarnya Shiho masih dengan wajah cemas selama ini. Sedangkan Arisu sedang bermain-main dengan _handphone_-nya sendiri.

"Daimaki! Daimaki! Kau masih selamat bukan? Sudah dua kali aku mendengar teriakan dan kau belum keluar?" Suara Shiho tampak resah.

"Aku menemukan tiga tubuh tak bernyawa Tuan Aoyama, Tuan Hotawa, dan Tuan Kaoru. Tenang saja aku masih selamat, bersama Nona Mizuki tentunya." Daimaki berusaha melunakkan situasi yang tegang.

"TIGA! APA ITU MASIH BIASA-BIASA SAJA! NYAWAMU JUGA BISA MENGHILANG DAIMAKI!" Tampaknya tali kesabaran Shiho sudah putus. Bukannya melunakkan situasi rupanya Daimaki sendiri mempertenggangkan situasi yang sudah ada.

Mizuki terdiam lalu ia berbisik pada Daimaki, "Kau sudah menemukan Tuan Hotawa, Daimaki?" Ia mengecilkan suaranya sampai Shiho tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Ya ... , dengan kondisi serupa dengan Tuan Aoyama." Segera ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Tuan Kaoru. Ia nampak tertarik pada paku yang nampaknya tertanam baik di dalam tanah. "Kau bisa segera menelepon polisi bukan?"

"Tentu saja, aku bisa menelepon atau pun memanggil polisi dalam waktu cepat karena koneksi polisi tentunya sebagai polisi yang baru dilantik dalam divisi satu setelah menyelamatkan banyak orang." Nampak ketegangan dalam suara Shiho tidak terdengar lagi.

Sembari mengais tanah di mana paku itu sebelumnya pernah tertanam dalam tanah. Ia menemukan bukti yang dapat membawa si pelaku ke meja hijau di mana para pengacara akan menentukan hukuman yang harus diterima oleh sang pelaku. Namun ... ia hanya tersenyum kembali mengubur bukti itu dan kembali mengontak Shiho. "Shiho, jangan lupa kau panggilkan pula ambulans untukku. Katakan pada bocah berkaca mata itu begini ... 'Kau tidak dapat menemukannya diatas. Carilah di bawah di mana orang akan kembali lagi'."

"Untuk apa?" Di luar labirin Shiho memandang labirin itu dalam pandangan berbeda. Apakah ini yang membuatnya ketakutan selama ini?

"Sepertinya aku terkepung oleh pelaku. Begitu Nona Mizuki kembali ke tempatnya mencari polisi, aku mengais tanah aku menemukan sniper di balik dedaunan labirin. Apakah benar apa yang saya katakan? Andalah pelakunya ... ... _'DOR' _tut ... tut ... tut ... ." Seketika setelah bunyi tembakan percakapan antara Shiho dan Daimaki putus begitu saja. _Handphone_ Shiho terjatuh, namun dengan segera ia mengontak kepolisian pusat dan ambulans untuk datang ke tempat ia berada.

"Selamat siang Tuan Polisi. Pembunuhan di mana Inspektur menugaskan Daimaki untuk memecahkan labirinnya. Tiga orang tewas dan satu orang terluka berat. Ya saya telah menghubungi ambulans dan Ia telah dibawa untuk mendapatkan penanganan pertama." Setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, ia menatap Daimaki seolah tak ingin kehilangan dirinya lagi. Ia membuat tekat, tekat yang sama ... .

'Daimaki kau harus hidup! Aku tak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya ... .'

"Halo Nona Shiho. Saya segera datang. Conan jangan mengganggu pekerjaan polisi. Maaf atas ketidak sopanan, hari ini kami kedatangan empat orang anak yang terlibat dalam suatu kasus." Nampak Tuan Polisi yang ia hubungi terus meminta maaf namun Shiho tersenyum. Ia tersenyum mengingat senyum terakhir seorang Shinichi Kudo di dalam hidupnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tentu lebih baik Anda membawa serta empat orang anak itu untuk menceriakan kembali Arisu setelah melihat ayahnya sekarat. Ya tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Tuan Polisi yang baik." Setelah ia menutup telepon, para polisi telah berdatangan memeriksa lokasi di mana korban-korban ditemukan serta menginterogasi dirinya dan Mizuki.

Ia menatap Conan, segera ia memeluk Conan yang terkejut. Ia bisikan beberapa kata, "Anakku, Mama sudah datang."

* * *

Bagaimana selanjutnya~? chapter depan akan dibahas di chapter depan, mataku sudah segaris nih masih nunggu apakah benar tanggal 21 desember adalah kiamat dunia xD

saran dan kritiknya yo~


	4. Conan and his friends

A puzzle garden

Selamat natal dan tahun baru bagi yang merayakan~. Maaf ya~, Al tidak dapat melanjutkan cerita ini lebih cepat padahal bahan-bahannya sudah tersedia. Kali ini Al mengambil bagian dari chapter 207 komik Detektif Conan sehingga lebih ke canon untuk memasukkan cerita. Selamat tinggal Daimaki~, kau tidak dapat peran hanya peran figur tanda tanya Conan. Oh ya pada bagian terakhir Daimaki menelepon sebenarnya Al maksud itu dia ngomong dengan orang di depannya bukan Shiho, kalau Shiho pasti pakai nama, biar romantis #dor. chapter ini juga memberikan tanda tanya yang sama dan peran Conan akan mulai dari sini menggantikan Daimaki 3.

Dan terima kasih untuk reviewnya yang sangat ngotot meminta cerita ini di upload~. Daimaki adalah Daimaki dan Shinichi adalah Shinichi tetapi yang mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya ya~ tanyakan Shiho kalau dia bisa ngomong #dor. Begitu selesai kasus ini akan ada kasus lain~ ada mau memberi ide? Kasus kecil saja yang dapat diselesaikan atau aku perlu mengambil lagi dari komik =w=. Yup thanks for Hakuun Mumtaza, para guests, Gaga, Aldo Edogawa, Nana, Aishanara87, dan untuk semuanya.

Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho

kasus ini bukan milik saya, begitu kasus ini selesai akan saya beberkan alamat webnya~

Arisu, Daimaki, dan tokoh di luar milik Aoyama Gosho adalah milik saya

I hope you enjoy it~

* * *

**_004 Conan and his friends_**

Selama tiga bulan ini Conan dihantui mimpi buruk. Mimpi itu terus berulang kembali setelah kejadian di menara di mana ia, Ai, dan ketiga anak lain serta Profesor Agasa kunjungi. Namun tak bisa ia pungkiri ia tak bisa melupakannya, memintanya untuk memecahkan siapakah orang itu. Wajahnya tak dapat ia lihat, namun Shiho dalam wujud semula Ai menangis oleh karenanya. Seharusnya ia memikirkan di mana dirinya, untuk apa ia di sana dan apakah ada kasus baru yang dapat melupakan mimpi buruknya ini. Tak lain tempatnya, Kepolisian Pusat Tokyo. Beruntung saja Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko dapat mencairkan suasana yang dibentuk Conan.

"Besarnya!" Genta tersenyum besar, ia tak segan-segan melebarkan tangannya seolah tengah memeluk gedung yang ada di hadapannya. "Dan sebentar lagi kita akan memasukinya!"

"Bukankah di sana terdapat banyak kasus yang dapat diselesaikan oleh para polisi hebat!?" Ayumi tersenyum menatap Conan yang dibalas langsung dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ayumi, di sini adalah pusat dari kepolisian Jepang untuk seluruh wilayah Jepang termasuk Tokyo sendiri." Mitsuhiko berusaha membuat Ayumi tercengang.

"Hebatnya!" Ayumi terkesan, "Ayo kita jelajahi gedung itu!"

Sedangkan di lain pihak Conan dan Ai tak tampak bersemangat berjalan di belakang ketiga anak ceria itu sambil tersenyum. "Oi, oi, kita tidak datang kemari untuk piknik atau pun tamasya. Tetapi untuk memberi penjelasan atas kasus kita kemarin."

"Benar kata Conan. Lebih baik kalian bersikap lebih sopan di depan polisi. Toh setelahnya aku akan mengajak kalian makan-makan di restoran baru yang kutemukan kemarin di internet." Kata Profesor Agasa sambil tersenyum menambah keceriaan dari ketiga anak lainnya.

"Tapi, Conan yang paling bersemangat datang!" Ayumi menoleh pada Conan. "Bukannya kau ingin menyelesaikan kasus yang belum dipecahkan?"

"Tampaknya semangat detektifnya masih bergelora mendengar kata kasus." Ai dengan nada mengejek menoleh pada Conan.

"Berarti grup detektif cilik ini akan beraksi untuk menumpas kejahatan!" Genta meniru gaya Kamen Yaiba.

"Aku pulang saja. Lebih baik Kalian menjawab saja untukku ... ." Ai berjalan pulang, namun ia tak berhasil. Seorang polisi datang menghampiri mereka dalam balutan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Rambut hitamnya yang melambai-lambai dikarenakan oleh angin tampak berantakan di garuk oleh tangannya.

Dengan nada yang sopan ia membawa mereka ke dalam. "Nama saya Takagi berasal dari divisi satu. Terima kasih untuk datang kemari." Dengan nada sopan ia membawa mereka ke dalam. Di dalam begitu sepi, terdapat segelintir polisi di dalam.

"Ada apa gadis kecil? Kau tampak bingung." Takagi bertanya pada Ayumi yang terus menoleh berbagai arah.

"Seharusnya ... . Seharusnya terdapat banyak puntung rokok dan tampak kotor." Kata Ayumi menatap kantor polisi itu begitu rapi dan wangi.

"Ya. Dan banyak polisi menatap kita dengan tatapan tidak nyaman." Mitsuhiko menambah, ia menatap banyak kursi kosong di depan matanya.

"Tentunya banyak asap rokok di mana-mana." Genta pun menambahkan.

" ... ." Takagi terdiam. Tampaknya anak zaman sekarang terlalu banyak berpikir hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Tidak mungkin seseorang diperbolehkan merokok di dalam bangunan. "Kalian terlalu banyak menonton film detektif."

"Jadi Ai, kau tak jadi pulang?" Conan mulai mengejek Ai.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tentu, aku tak sabar melihat wajah menyerah dari Tuan Detektif Kita~." Kata Ai riang mengejek kembali pada Conan.

"Tuan Takagi, hanya Anda seorang yang berbicara dengan kami?" Profesor Agasa bertanya pada Takagi.

"Tentu saja. Inspektur Megure sedang berada di ruangan lain memberi instruksi untuk polisi-polisi baru yang akan bekerja bulan ini. Kalau tak salah ada salah satu di antara mereka memiliki nama yang serupa dengan Conan." Takagi berusaha berpikir. Di tempat lain Conan hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya menatap Takagi, tak mungkin ada orang yang memiliki nama serupa dengannya. Tentu hal ini tidak didasari oleh fakta belaka, melainkan telah diselidiki sedemikian cermat.

"Ayo kita mulai~." Takagi baru saja berbicara, namun sebuah telepon berbunyi meminta seseorang untuk mengangkatnya secepat mungkin mengejutkan Takagi. "Ah maaf, saya akan mengangkat teleponnya dahulu." Ia mengangkat telepon dan otomatis suara telepon terdengar oleh Conan.

'Selamat siang Tuan Polisi. Pembunuhan di mana Inspektur menugaskan Daimaki untuk memecahkan labirinnya. Tiga orang tewas dan satu orang terluka berat. Ya saya telah menghubungi ambulans dan Ia telah dibawa untuk mendapatkan penanganan pertama.' Terdengar suara wanita seperti ... , seperti suara Ai tengah khawatir.

"Daimaki tertembak!" Takagi terbelalak. Bagi Takagi, Daimaki adalah polisi baru yang pintar dan ia dapat menggoda hati para wanita.

"Siapa itu Tuan Daimaki? Siapa dia?" Conan bertanya-tanya. Ia merasa sesuatu yang familiar bagi dirinya dan orang itu, namun tak bisa ia katakan.

Segera ia menyambung telepon dari Nona Shiho. "Halo Nona Shiho. Saya segera datang."

"Siapa itu Tuan Daimaki? Siapa dia?" Conan kembali bertanya namun tak mendapat respons dari Takagi.

"Conan jangan mengganggu pekerjaan polisi. Maaf karena saya tidak dapat menjaga kesopanan saya. Hari ini kami kedatangan lima orang anak yang terlibat dalam suatu kasus."

'Tidak apa-apa. Tentu lebih baik Anda membawa serta lima orang anak itu untuk menceriakan kembali Arisu setelah melihat ayahnya sekarat. Ya tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Tuan Polisi yang baik.' Suara wanita itu melunakkan perbincangan mereka, segera menutup telepon.

"Jadi siapa itu Tuan Daimaki?" Conan kembali bertanya.

"Ayo Conan masuk ke dalam. Kita harus segera masuk ke dalam mobil untuk mendatangi lokasi. Siapa itu Tuan Daimaki akan saya jelaskan setelah kasus ini selesai. Ok Conan?"

"Tapi ... ." Conan tampak kecewa. Ia ingat betul di dalam mimpinya seseorang mengatakan nama itu berulang kali.

"Ayo Conan." Profesor Agasa tersenyum lalu duduk dengan tenang.

Maka segeralah mereka mengunjungi tempat kejadian. Para polisi dengan keinginan untuk segera memecahkan kasus serta Conan yang masih bertanya-tanya siapakah polisi baru bernama Daimaki itu sebenarnya. Namun dikacaukannya pikiran itu untuk menyelidiki ketiga korban yang berada di lokasi kejadian. Tentu saja pengecualian bagi korban keempat, Tuan Daimaki, ia kini berada pada penanganan medis.

Setelah ia puas mengamati korban-korban, ia menatap teman-temannya tengah mengelilingi anak perempuan yang tidak mau tersenyum. Menurut wanita yang berada di sampingnya mengatakan bahwa ia masih ketakutan setelah melihat ayahnya. Namun kata-kata yang membuat Conan terkejut dan tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Anakku, Mama sudah datang."

* * *

bagaimana selanjutnya~ stay tone at A puzzle garden~

Al Landers


	5. Kaca Mata Korban Apa Pelaku?

_A puzzle garden_

pertama-tama, sampai sini Al juga masih bingung =w=. Tetapi begitu selesai dapat ilham banyak dan maaf telat lagi ya~. Ah saya bukan mas-mas loh~, saya ehem cewek ehem. Tak percaya~, buka saja fbku di biografi profil. Bagi yang _review_ thank banget, aku jadi berusaha buat walau pun nggak niat sama sekali~ dan Daimaki adalah OC spesial. Ia bisa termasuk tokoh bukan OC dan OC secara bersamaan sih~.

Thanks for Nadia Shakira, , aishanara87, Regina Mocha, dan guest? maaf membuat anda puyeng~ saya juga puyeng pengen cepet-cepet kasi tau siapa itu Daimaki tapi skenarionya bisa ancur. Jadi terima kasih sudah update loh~

Disclaimer: bukan punya saya semuanya kecuali cerita ini, Daimaki OC spesialku, Arisu OC bener2 OC dan tokoh lainnya yang gak pernah muncul di DC~

_I hope you will enjoy it~_

* * *

_**005 Kaca Mata Korban Apa Pelaku?**  
_

Conan berulang kali menatap wanita yang telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengejutkan itu. Ia adalah wanita yang amat cantik, dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan di kepang. Wajahnya demikian mirip dengan Ai. Namun bagi Conan, caranya berbicara dan tatapan matanya sangat lembut. Tak mungkin, bahkan ia sangat _feminim_ dengan rok berwarna coklat dan kemeja renda berwarna merah. Di saat yang sama Ai dan wanita itu tengah bercengkerama seolah mereka memiliki hubungan ibu dan anak. Conan memulai pertanyaannya dengan wanita itu. "Tante, Tante, apakah anda serius dengan perkataanmu sebelumnya mengenai anak?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku merasa bersama dengan suamiku Daimaki yang terlalu serius." Wanita itu tersenyum. "Tentu kau sudah tidak sabar untuk memecahkan kasus ini bukan? Seharusnya Daimaki sudah memecahkannya. Andai saja Ia tidak terlalu sombong untuk segera menunjuk siapa pembunuhnya." Wanita itu hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tampaknya Pria itu persis mirip dengan Detektif hebat kita ya~." Ai kembali menggoda Conan.

"Terserah kau Ai," Conan hanya dapat menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Apakah adik kecil ini sangat suka dengan Sherlock Holmest? Selain hal itu, Ia senang sekali menggoda wanita. Sejak kapan ia memiliki sifat seperti itu." Wanita itu dengan wajah kesal melipat lengannya di dada. "Ah ya, Ia juga meminta untuk memberikan notes ini dan mengatakan 'Kau tidak dapat menemukannya di atas. Carilah di bawah di mana orang akan kembali lagi'."

"Ya sangat! Ah, di dalam hanya ada Tuan Kaoru dan Tuan Hotawa alibi, bagaimana dengan Nona Mizuki?" Conan bertanya pada wanita itu.

"Menurut Daimaki, Ia baru menanyakannya sampai Nona Mizuki mencari-cari Tuan Kaoru dan Tuan Hotawa." Wanita itu kembali menjawab.

"Kita lihat saja dahulu lokasi pembunuhannya Conan." Ai menarik lengan Conan menuju lokasi kejadian di mana keempat korban ditemukan.

Sedangkan di tempat lain Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan Ayumi sedang berbicara dengan gadis kecil dengan rambut pendeknya. Gadis kecil itu mengenakan kaos berwarna merah dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Tampak setelah beberapa kejadian ia hanya dapat murung dan memilih untuk duduk di pojok sambil mendengar para polisi yang tengah berbicara dan Conan. Tentu saja perhatiannya putus ketika Ayumi mengajak ia berbicara.

"Siapa namamu?" Ayumi memulai sambil tersenyum.

"Arisu, namaku Arisu E ... , ah Arisu Enoki." kata Arisu sambil tersenyum terbata-bata. 'Untung saja aku ingat kata ibu untuk tidak mengucapkan nama itu.' Ia berpikir sambil mendesah. Lalu segera ia bertanya pada Ayumi. "Namamu siapa? Mohon bantuannya."

"Namaku Ayumi Yoshida, Ia adalah Genta Kojima dan Ia adalah Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya. Sedangkan yang di sana dengan kaca matanya bernama Conan Edogawa dan di sebelahnya adalah Ai Haibara." Katanya tersenyum sambil menunjuk-tunjuk orang yang ia maksud.

"Conan Edogawa ... . Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Benar, detektif favorit yang pernah aku tonton di televisi." Arisu hanya tersenyum gembira.

"Tentunya kau mengenal kami bukan? _Detective Boys_ ini?" Genta merasa tidak nyaman karena Arisu hanya mengenal Conan.

"Er ... , bisakah kalian membantu untuk menangkap pelaku dari pembunuhan ini? Aku merasa tidak nyaman, sepertinya Papa akan diserang kembali oleh pelaku." Arisu berusaha serius menanggapi keadaan dirinya. Sudah saatnya ia menggunakan apa yang telah diajarkan oleh Papa dan Mama untuk menangkap pelaku.

"Tentu saja!" Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko tersenyum riang.

"Baiklah ..., begini rencananya ... ." Arisu tersenyum sambil membisikkan rencana yang ia bentuk bila hipotesis miliknya benar.

Di tempat lokasi kejadian Conan tidak dapat menemukan mayat-mayat itu namun digantikan dengan _selotip_ yang menandakan di mana tubuh tak bernyawa itu ditemukan. Takagi dan polisi lainnya tengah mencari-cari bukti yang bisa digunakan untuk mencari pelaku serta mencari alibi dari Nona Mizuki mengenai alibi dari Kaoru dan Hotawa yang ikut terbunuh.

Menurut keterangan Nona Mizuki, saat itu ia tengah mencari Tuan Aoyama dan menemukannya telah tidak bernyawa. Ia pun mengaku Daimaki datang memintanya untuk menemukan siapa saja yang dapat ia temukan. Maka ia mencarinya dan menemukan Hotawa sedangkan Daimaki menemukan Kaoru. Ketika ia ingin memanggil polisi dan kembali, ia menemukan Daimaki tertembak di tempat di mana Tuan Hotawa ditemukan.

"Sudah kukatakan! Aku tidak memiliki sangkut paut sama sekali dengan kedua pembunuhan dan penembakan Daimaki!" Mizuki menatap Takagi dengan marah.

"Berarti anda memiliki sangkut paut dengan kasus pertama. Apa alibi Nona Mizuki?" Seorang polisi tersenyum menanyakan alibi dari Mizuki sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan ... , saya hanya tahu alibi Tuan Aoyama terbunuh. Namun saya sama sekali tidak mengetahui bagaimana keduanya terbunuh. Bahkan seorang polisi pun terlibat." Wajahnya pucat mencari cara untuk menjawab. Conan hanya tersenyum, ia menampilkan diri seolah sebagai pelaku itu sendiri. Ia cukup mencari bukti dan menjebloskan wanita itu di dalam penjara.

"Baiklah, namaku tidak ada sangkut paut dengan kasus ini bukan? Jadi apa yang dapat membuat anda membunuh Tuan Aoyama?" Orang itu kembali bertanya.

Namun Mizuki hanya tersenyum licik. "Tentu saja Anda tahu motif saya bilamana saya adalah pelakunya Tuan Kogoro tidur." Mizuki tersenyum.

"Ya, saya tentu tahu. Tentu sebagai sekretaris yang tidak nyaman akan Tuan Aoyama yang mempekerjakan Anda seperti pembantu rumah tangga. Anda sendiri pun telah berkali-kali mencari cara untuk berhenti dan mencari Tuan Baru. Namun tidak mudah. Tuan Aoyama telah melemparkan isu palsu sehingga tidak ada satu pun yang menerima Anda. Tentu satu-satunya untuk menghidupi diri Anda adalah kembali padanya. Benar apa yang saya katakan?"

"Benar-benar hebat Tuan." Mizuki menepuk tangan.

"Ah ya menurut Tuan Daimaki di notes ini mengatakan Tuan Hotawa dan Tuan Aoyama menggunakan jas yang sama. Apakah itu benar Paman Takagi?" Conan menunjuk tulisan di mana ia ingin menanyakannya.

"Ah benar. Tuan Aoyama dan Tuan Hotawa mengenakan jas berwarna biru tua yang begitu mirip." Kata Takagi tersenyum. "Menurut tim forensik, mereka tidak menemukan ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada perlawanan bukan Heizo?" Kata Takagi pada Heizo yang mengangguk pada apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Takagi.

"Benar. Dan hal ini memungkinkan seseorang menyerang dari belakang apalagi tidak ada bius yang digunakan untuk menyerang korban. Tetapi tetap saja aku merasa Nona Mizuki adalah pelakunya!" Kogoro menunjuk Mizuki sebagai pelaku.

"Pertama-tama, saya rasa Nona Mizuki tidak terlibat dengan pembunuhan pertama. Yang melakukan pembunuhan pertama tentu saja Tuan Kaoru, karena ia membutuhkan uang banyak sebagai warisannya. Namun tentunya sebagai sekretaris yang tidak menginginkan berita buruk mengenai _bos_-nya, ia membunuh Tuan Kaoru dan Tuan Hotawa untuk menutupi kejadian ini. Namun sayangnya ketika ia akan membunuh Tuan Daimaki, paku yang ia bawa habis dan menggunakan _riffle_ yang ia temukan di antara dedaunan labirin ini." Kogoro dengan bangga mengatakan apa saja yang ia rasa benar.

"Paman hebat! Berarti Nona Mizuki adalah manusia super! Ia bisa membuat Tuan Kaoru dengan otot besarnya tak bernyawa tanpa perlawanan!" Conan berusaha tersenyum walaupun itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin kecuali bagaimana ia menembak Tuan Daimaki.

"Tuan Kogoro, itu tidak mungkin. Seperti apa yang Conan katakan, wanita itu tidak mungkin dapat melakukannya." Kata Takagi pada Kogoro.

Sebentar Conan berpikir sambil berjalan-jalan. Hingga tak sengaja ia menabrak Arisu. "Conan, aku tahu kalimat yang ditinggalkan oleh Tuan Aoyama. Mungkin dapat membantu." Ia tersenyum

"Apa itu?"

"Kau dapat bercermin padanya, begitu bening dan tenang. Kalimat ini ditemukan bersamaan dengan Tuan Aoyama."

Sesuatu yang bening. Pastilah benda-benda itu akan menjadi bukti untuk menemukan sang pelaku dan menyeretnya ke dalam penjara. Namun di mana ia dapat menemukan benda itu? Matanya segera menjelajah pada foto-foto korban. Kaca mata hitam milik Tuan Kaoru pastilah dapat digunakan untuk bercermin. Ya benar, dengan jas yang sama memungkinkan hal itu terjadi. Dengan sikap tangan Tuan Aoyama, dan bagaimana Tuan Kaoru terbunuh. Conan tersenyum, kasus ini begitu mudah hingga ia dapat menemukannya. Dengan jam tangannya ia membuat Kogoro tertidur dan menempelkan _speaker_ di balik kerahnya.

"Tuan Takagi, panggil semua orang. Kita mulai analisis kita." Conan berkata dengan suara Kogoro memulai untuk memecahkan kasus yang berada di hadapannya.

* * *

Sampai jumpa owo)~

saran dan kritiknya yo~


	6. The Killer

_A Puzzle Garden_

Akhirnya kasus pertama selesai juga #tebar _konfeti, _Mulai _chapter_ ke depan Daimaki muncul lagi. Lalu identitas Daimaki akan aku lepaskan untuk tiga _chapter_ ke depan kalau gak ngaret ya~. Oh ya, _web_ untuk kasus kali baru aku buka di bawah ya~. Baca dulu, nanti gak seru lagi~. Thanks banget untuk Ka Nezaruri yang selalu memberi pendapat untuk setiap chapter. Kalau dipecahkan sama Kogoro karena aku ingin kesan _canon_ masih ada kalau si Conan memecahkannya lewat Kogoro. Hubungan Ai dan Shiho ya~, chapter terakhir deh~. Ok jadi thanks buat pereviewer setia sayadan** aishanara87** dan **hanz . dfrogz**. Maaf _chapter_ ini agak terlambat karena kesibukan RL Al.

Disclaimer: _Oh my_~ seutuhnya milik Aoyama Gosho, kasus milik Inurhadi, cerita ini milik saya

Tokoh Daimaki punya saya ya~ Arisu dan tokoh lain yang tidak terdapat di dalam cerita Aoyama dan Inurhadi milikku~

_Oh ya, I hope you will enjoy it~_

* * *

_**006 The Killer **  
_

Conan tersenyum puas. Ia tersenyum apa yang akan ia laksanakan walau pun dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali menggali tanah di mana ada bekas seseorang telah menggali. Tangannya benar-benar gatal, walau ia tahu bukti sebenarnya berada di dalam tanah. Bukti tak terelakkan dengan sidik jari dari pelaku. Selain itu ia menatap pada seorang wanita itu. Ia ingin segera membuka topeng kebenaran yang ia tutupi. "Jadi bagaimana Tuan Kogoro tidur yang amat terkenal? Apakah Anda berhasil menemukan pelaku dari pembunuhan dan penembakan ini?" Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Kasus ini bahkan lebih mudah dan dapat dipecahkan dengan mudah." Conan memainkan suara Kogoro sehingga tampak tengah mengejek pelaku.

"Jadi siapa pelakunya! Jangan berbasa-basi lagi. Cukup ucapkan siapa pelakunya!" Mizuki berteriak cukup kencang sehingga wanita itu, Ai, dan Arisu menutup telinga mereka dengan wajah cemberut sedangkan Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Kogoro kau tahu siapa pelakunya? Bukannya kau baru datang setelah Profesor Agasa menelepon dirimu sebelumnya?" Takagi kini angkat bicara.

"Ketika aku mendengar apa yang Conan bicarakan, sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku dari pembunuhan ini. Ternyata sangat mudah." Conan dengan suara Kogoro menjawab. "Benar Conan?"

"Ya, aku sudah memberi tahu bagaimana lokasinya Paman Kogoro." Conan tersenyum riang.

"Pembunuhnya adalah Tuan Kaoru. Ya Tuan Kaoru adalah pelaku dari tiga pembunuhan ini."

"Bagaimana dengan Daimaki. Bila saja Tuan Kaoru ditemukan oleh Nona Mizuki, bagaimana Daimaki tertembak?" Wanita itu bertanya.

"Pertama, pembunuhan pertama adalah kesalahan teknis dari Tuan Kaoru semenjak keduanya menggunakan pakaian yang sama dan hanya dapat dibedakan dari depan. Memungkinkan sang pelaku untuk membunuh orang yang salah. Tentunya sebagai wanita, Nona Mizuki tidak dapat membunuh Tuan Aoyama dan Tuan Hotawa dalam sekali serang. Dari foto ini, kedua tangan korban berada di atas tubuhnya seperti orang yang berada di atas peti." Conan membawa foto tubuh tak bernyawa Tuan Aoyama pada Takagi, Mizuki, dan wanita itu.

"Benar, tak mungkin pelaku dengan sengaja melakukannya bila Ia tidak menaruh respek pada korban itu sendiri. Apalagi bila korban itu adalah keluarganya sendiri." Takagi mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu setelah itu, Ia pun segera membunuh orang yang sebenarnya ia jadikan sasaran. Apalagi bila ia mencuri peta labirin dan dapat menemukan Tuan Hotawa."

"Benar Tuan Takagi. Tetapi lain halnya bila ia membunuh dirinya sendiri karena merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia perbuat dan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Apalagi ditemukan korban keempat yang keberadaannya sendiri tidak pernah diperkirakan oleh pelaku sebenarnya." Conan mengucapkannya pelan-pelan sehingga ia dapat mengetahui siapa pelakunya dan dapat menyeretnya ke dalam neraka bernama penjara.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa mengetahui pelaku kedua, bahkan Anda tidak memiliki bukti itu sendiri." Wanita itu meminta penjelasan lebih. Penjelasan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada suaminya sendiri. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghukum pelaku sebenarnya.

"Oh apa Anda lupa akan apa yang Anda katakan sendiri? Mengenai apa yang berada di tanah yang dapat menemukan pembunuh kedua. Pembunuh licik yang menggunakan kelemahan Tuan Kaoru yang sebenarnya menargetkan Tuan Hotawa sebagai pembunuh yang sebenarnya untuk membunuh Tuan Aoyama dan Tuan Hotawa sekaligus bukan?" Conan tampak bangga, dengan suaranya sebagai Kogoro Mouri yang terkenal ia mencari pelaku. Ia ingin segera menangkap pelaku yang sebenarnya.

"Apakah itu berarti kita harus mencarinya di dalam tanah Paman Kogoro?" Ai dengan acuh memandang sekelilingnya. "Apa kau berencana untuk mengeruk seluruh tanah dalam labirin ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak perlu, Kau cukup mencarinya tepat di bawah bekas paku itu. Ya, di sana Kau dapat menemukan bukti yang dapat menyeret pelaku itu ke dalam penjara." Conan sebenarnya ingin segera mengaruk tanah di mana paku itu pernah bersarang. Apalagi ia menemukan adanya bekas yang sengaja ditutupi sehingga dapat mengelabui pelaku sebenarnya.

Arisu berdiri lalu ia segera berlari pada bekas paku itu, ia ingin segera mengetahui siapa yang dengan tega membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia mengaruk tanah dan menemukan sesuatu berkilauan serupa dengan kuku palsu yang dikenakan oleh orang itu ... , ya orang itu. " ... !" Arisu meninju tanah itu. Namun segera ia berbalik pada Conan untuk menceritakan semua yang ia dapatkan sehingga dapat didiskusikan dengan Kogoro tidur yang amat terkenal.

"Sesuai dengan dugaan milikku yang sempurna. Terima kasih atas bantuannyaaaaa ... ." Conan berusaha melebarkan mulutnya sehingga sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya Kogoro katakan. Persis sama seperti apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika bertemu dengan Satou. Namun Arisu nampak berbeda, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya hingga menatap mata Conan.

Dengan senyum hangat ia berbisik, "Conan, ah pemain belakang kecil Tuan Kogoro tidur hati-hati. Nona itu membawa senjata berbahaya, amat berbahaya. Aku akan jalankan rencanaku dan kau akan mengetahui siapa pelaku sebenarnya." Ia menepuk bahu Conan. Sehingga Conan menatap pelaku yang sebenarnya. Kini ia tak gentar lagi, sambil tersenyum ia ingin segera menangkap pelakunya.

"Nona Mizuki! Nona Mizuki! Aku mau ke kamar kecil. Tolong antarkan dong." Arisu menarik-tarik lengan Nona Mizuki sehingga ia dapat membawanya pergi, sedangkan Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta segera berlari mencari-cari sesuatu di bawah labirin. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum Nona Mizuki datang, Genta menemukan sebuah pistol dalam beberapa potongan sehingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Apa ini!? Kenapa ada di sini!?" Genta sengaja melemparkannya di depan mata Mizuki seperti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Genta! Jangan bermain dengan pipa itu dong. Kita sedang mencari paku, bukan pipa besi." Mitsuhiko cemberut menatap Genta.

"Lagi pula ... , tampaknya benda ini sengaja disembunyikan di sini ... ." Ai menatap pipa itu sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan benda itu! Berbahaya!" Mizuki berlari meninggalkan Arisu di kamar kecil. Wajahnya pucat seolah pipa yang dipegang Genta adalah benda berbahaya.

"Tante, kenapa berbahaya? Bukannya hanya sekadar pipa?" Ayumi dengan wajah polos bertanya pada Mizuki sehingga wajahnya semakin pucat.

Conan hanya dapat tersenyum, dari mana anak-anak yang lain begitu pintar untuk menarik perhatian pelaku. Mereka dapat mengeluarkan ekornya sehingga bukti-bukti berikutnya dapat Conan ambil. "Benda itu bukan hanya saja berbahaya. Itu adalah senjata yang digunakan pelaku untuk menembak Daimaki bukan. Benar Nona Mizuki? "

"Oh jangan lupakan kuku palsu Anda yang tertinggal di dalam tanah, tepat di mana paku pernah ditanam." Conan kembali berbicara di sudut sehingga tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia menggunakan Kogoro untuk memecahkan kasus ini.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu bahwa saya yang melakukannya?" Mizuki kembali menentang Kogoro. "Tentu saja Daimaki seharusnya melihat kejadian itu."

"Bukankah Anda berpisah dengan Daimaki? Tentu saja keadaan ini memberi peluang bagi Anda untuk membunuh Tuan Kaoru yang Anda minta untuk menemui Anda." Conan kembali menyerang Mizuki.

"Tetapi saya tidak tahu bila saya akan disuruh pergi ke arah mana bukan? Bisa saja Ia menaruh kuku palsu saya dan bunuh diri." Mizuki tersenyum kembali.

"Anda bisa berlari ke arah yang sama bila Anda diminta untuk datang ke arah yang berbeda. Tentu secara naluri sebagai seorang _gentleman_ Ia akan mengalah pada wanita." Conan ingat bagaimana wanita itu menceritakan bagaimana Daimaki menggoda dan selalu mengalah dengan wanita, termasuk wanita cantik membuat bulu kuduk Conan berdiri.

Wanita itu terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan. Sambil mencengkeram lengannya ia berusaha berkata namun Conan telah mendahuluinya. Ia tidak ingin wanita itu terlepas dari apa yang telah ia perbuat. "Saya dapat menemukannya. Pasti terdapat sidik jari pada _riffle_ itu. Bahkan kita bisa memeriksa reaksi mesiu pada badannya." Wanita itu tersenyum.

Mizuki bergetar, keringat dingin keluar ketika ia mengambil pistol yang telah ia pasang kembali. Tak segan ia menempelkan moncong pistol pada dahinya. "Sepertinya tugas seorang Mizuki telah berakhir."

Takagi hanya dapat terkejut, seharusnya ia sebagai polisi dapat melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Mencari cara untuk menengahi kejadian seperti ini. Ia berpikir akan kasus-kasus yang pernah ia baca. Segera ia keluarkan peluru dari pistol dan menghentikan Mizuki. "Percuma! Saya sudah mengeluarkan peluru dari dalamnya!" Ia jatuhkan peluru-peluru dari pistol miliknya sendiri.

Tanpa waktu lama, wanita itu segera mengambil pistol yang dijatuhkan oleh Mizuki. "Kau mau apa? Kau hampir membunuh suamiku dan kini kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri? Apa tujuanmu dalam pembunuhan ini?"

Tidak ada suara selain Arisu, Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko yang tengah bermain dalam labirin. Walau dalam keadaan tidak kondusif melihat mereka bermain dengan gembira seketika Mizuki hanya dapat menangis dalam diam. Air matanya yang tak pernah jatuh tumpah kembali. Berlutut, Mizuki hanya dapat berlutut dengan kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya. Sedangkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya seolah berubah menjadi pemain pendukung dalam pertunjukan musik.

"Se ... sebenarnya ... . Sebenarnya, semuanya ini sudah dapat aku perkirakan. Kedatangan Tuan Kaoru yang ingin membunuh Tuan Hotawa. Kedatangan polisi pun sudah aku perkirakan. Tampaknya ia sangat pintar dan keluarganya datang bersamanya. Ya, semuanya sudah sesuai dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Semuanya, kecuali KAU! Kau Shiho! Bila saja tak ada dirimu, kasus ini takkan dipecahkan dan aku dapat melanjutkan hidupku." Mizuki masih berlutut di atas hijau rumput di dalam labirin.

"Kau bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah melakukan semua ini!" Shiho hanya dapat menangis. "Bahkan aku sendiri yang kehilangan karena perbuatan orang lain tak dapat hidup dengan tenang." Ia mengangkat kerah jas milik Mizuki. "Apa Kau gila?"

"Tidak. Bila aku gila, aku akan membunuh suamimu Daimaki. Aku masih punya hati, untuk saja Kau datang bersama anakmu. Aku hanya menembak pundaknya, toh akan sembuh dengan cepat." Mizuki berusaha untuk tersenyum ketika borgol besi itu dipasang pada pergelangan tangannya.

Kasus pun selesai, namun Shiho tak dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi akan suaminya sehingga dengan tanggap ia menelepon rumah sakit di mana Daimaki menginap. Namun hal yang ia dapatkan justru pertanyaan seperti ... . "Nona Shiho. Nona Shiho, apakah Anda tahu di mana keberadaan Tuan Daimaki? Ia kabur dari rumah sakit! Padahal kondisi belum begitu baik!" Terdengar bunyi _handphone_ milik Shiho retak karena genggaman yang terlalu kuat.

"Ada apa Mama? Papa kabur lagi ya?" Arisu bersiul memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha tidak masuk dalam persoalan keluarganya sendiri.

"Arisu ... , apa Papa memberitahu padamu?"

" _Etooo_ ... . Arisu hanya disuruh untuk mengajak Conan datang ke pesta di mana _Kaito Kid_ akan muncul ... ." Arisu memalingkan wajahnya pada Conan. "Benarkan Papa?"

"Papa?" Conan bingung dengan sekejap.

"Bu ... bukan, bukan, maksudku Conan." Arisu berusaha tersenyum. "Besok datang ya bersama Tuan Kogoro Mouri dan putrinya Ran bukan?"

"Baiklah ... ."

"Ai boleh aku berbicara sebentar?" Shiho mengajak Ai berbicara. "Kau ingin kembali ke tubuhmu yang semula bukan. Aku memiliki pilihan untukmu. Terserah kau memilih yang mana." Shiho tersenyum melihat Ai yang berpikir cukup keras.

* * *

Sampai jumpa owo)~ ini linknya inurhadi#wordpress#com/2012/08/21/teka-teki-detektif-36/#comment-1166 (ubah "#" jadi "." )

saran dan kritiknya yo~


	7. When we meet

A Puzzle Garden

Halo semuanya~ maaf telat banget TT_TT, aku bener2 gak ada ide dan gak ada waktu karena sekolah, les, dan tertarik ama cosplay~. . Aku bener2 pengen jadi KID! Ya ampun pas di pra Clas:H ketemu double KID cewek cowok, _so sweet_ banget o/Q/o. Trus masih tentang valentine lagi...

Ok balik ke cerita, sepertinya aku akan mencabut pair ShinShiho, karena gak kerasa sama sekali setelah aku tertarik menambah KID dan Ran. Awalnya aku mau buat ke final langsung, tapi karena ada tokoh penting jadi aku undur 2 chapter ve~. Mungkin nanti aku buat pas2 adegan ShinShihonya pas di akhir2 cerita~ jadi kuganti karakter dan summary walau masih ada sangkut paut dengan cerita. _But enjoy my story ve~_

_Disclaimer: _Milik Aoyama Gosho tentu saja, cerita ini milik saya seutuhnya hohoho~ _and thanks for the review~_

_Warning_: belum ada sih~

* * *

_**007 When we meet**_

'Kring ... , Kring .'

"Selamat malam, kediaman keluarga Kuroba."

'Selamat malam Tuan Kaito Kid.' Terdengar suara berasal dari mesin, tak diketahui suara itu diucapkan oleh laki-laki atau perempuan. Tetapi bulu kuduk Kaito merinding begitu nama terkenal seorang pencuri disebutkan olehnya.

"Maaf. Tidak ada yang bernama Kaito Kid." Kaito menutup perbincangan, namun ia takkan menyangka bila suara itu mengetahui siapa pencuri terkenal yang sempat menggemparkan daerah Ekoda.

'Ah benar juga, Touchi Kuroba. Bukan juga, saya mencari orang yang bernama Kaito Kuroba, Anda sendiri.' Kaito terdiam. Bila saja ia tidak menjaga _poker face_ miliknya, telepon yang ia genggam telah jatuh. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang tahu rahasianya selain Kakek, dan Mama-nya sendiri. 'Halo? Apa Anda masih mendengar saya?' Suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Ya. Tetapi sebelumnya, siapa Anda?" Kaito mencari informasi siapa yang menelepon larut-larut malam.

'Sayang bila Anda mengetahui nama saya~.' Nada tertawa yang diselipkan ejekan terdengar dengan jelas.

"... Apa yang Anda inginkan?!" Kaito membentak. Ia sudah kehilangan _poker face_ kebanggaan.

'Hihihihi ... , Mari kita tunggu besok~ ... . Selamat malam.' Kaito tak dapat membendung amarah pada siapa saja yang baru meleponnya. Ataukah ia salah satu golongan darah B yang sangat suka menutup telepon seenaknya sendiri.

"Kaito, ayo tenang. Hadapi ini dengan tenang. Mana _poker facenya_." Kaito berusaha untuk mengembalikan gagang telepon itu dengan selamat sentosa atau ia diharuskan untuk mencuri permata hanya untuk mengganti sebuah telepon butut berusia lima puluh tahun. Maka dengan sedikit keras -untuk mengurangi cacat dan mengeluarkan emosi-, ia hanya dapat tersenyum. Andai saja ia bisa mengetahui siapa yang menelepon, ia sudah siap dengan bom-bom dan cat rambut untuknya. Andai saja .. .

"Jangan bilang kau sengaja bangun di malam hari untuk mengirim tantangan pada Inspektur itu lagi Kaito." Ibunya mulai menginterogasi Kaito yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Padahal tadi malam suara telepon yang membangunkan dirinya sendiri di malam hari.

"Bukan! Aku juga belum membuat satu pun tantangan."

"Lalu bagaimana tantangan ini ada di bagian berita pagi koran ini Kaito?!" Ibunya membentangkan koran halaman pertama. Terdapat surat yang dialamatkan dari Kid dengan gambar yang persis mirip. Tidak mungkin, bahkan cara menulis tantangan itu persis sama dengannya.

"Suara mesin itu! Akan adanya sesuatu yang istimewa terjadi pada hari ini." Kaito ingat setiap kata suara itu katakan.

"Ya sudah, berangkat ke sekolah dahulu Kaito."Begitu mendengar perkataan ibunya, ia segera bergegas mandi dan mengganti bajunya.

Ibunya tersenyum bangga menatap anak tunggalnya telah tumbuh seperti ayahnya. Memang benar peribahasa itu, buah tak akan pernah jatuh dari pohonnya. Sambil membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan anaknya, ia menyelipkan kotak coklat kecil pada bekal Kaito, hadiah_ valentine_ untuknya. Mungkin ia perlu mengunjungi kuburan Toichi untuk mengirim beberapa coklat untuknya. Sudah beberapa tahun ini ia tidak mengunjungi makam itu, mungkin sudah penuh ilalang dan rumput liar. Maka segera ia persiapkan segala kebutuhannya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan notes untuk Kaito.

Sedangkan di lain tempat Kaito sesegera mungkin membuat trik-trik yang akan dilancarkan di dalam kelas. Beberapa telur busuk untuk Subaru, satu botol manik-manik untuk pertunjukan di kelas dan macam-macam lainnya. Tak lupa ia tambahkan warna merah muda untuk kejutan hari ini. Hari ini akan sangat-sangat menyenangkan.

o-o-o

Hari ini wajah Conan benar-benar masam. Bagaimana tidak, Arisu membuatnya kepo setengah mati mengenai ayahnya yang bernama Daimaki. Ia baru mengetahui jati diri seorang Daimaki yang ternyata pria berambut panjang dengan kulit putih pucat yang tengah menelepon pacar barunya. Pakaian pria itu berwarna biru terang dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam, tentunya bermerek. Cara ia berbicara sangat cocok dengan kriteria-kriteria memori Conan.

Pertama, bagaimana ia menggoda wanita. "Gadis secantik Nona tidak pantas mengenakan bunga melati. Bunga mawar ini cocok dengan kecantikan Anda."

Kedua, bagaimana ia meneliti sudut demi sudut cangkir kopi. Tak ada satu pun bercak-bercak kopi, pasti ia polisi profesional dalam bidangnya.

Ketiga, yang membuat ia curiga bagaimana ia berbicara dengan seseorang nan jauh di sana.

"Sayang, kapan pulang._ I miss you_."

"Lama sekali, aku bisa mati menunggu."

"Apa saja akan kulakukan Sayang."

"Oh itu urusan mudah. Semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana." Segera ia menutup telepon.

Pasti ia adalah orang yang ia cari.

Selain itu di dalam kafe ada empat orang lainnya. Salah satunya pemuda dengan rambut ber-_layer_ dengan kulit sawo matang di meja lainnya. Hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana bahan berwarna coklat. Namun Conan merasakan sesuatu yang _familiar_ darinya. Ia ingat jelas ketika ia masuk pria ini tengah berargumen mengenai makan gratis di restoran ini.

"Oi! Menurut iklan aku bisa makan gratis kalau berhasil menghabiskannya!" Pria itu menggertak.

"Tempat yang Anda maksud mungkin lokasinya bukan di sini." Pelayan itu berusaha membela diri.

"Aku akan melaporkan ini ke meja hijau bila kau menolak!" Pria itu kembali mendesak pelayan yang ada di depannya.

"Ba ... , baiklah kopi panas gratis untuk Anda." Pelayan itu gugup kembali masuk ke dalam dapur.

'Masih saja ada orang mencari makan gratis...' pikir Conan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin Daimaki adalah orang seperti itu.

Di sebelah meja Conan, Conan melihat pria bertubuh gemuk sedang berbicara dengan kasir. Pria itu mengenakan kaos dan jas berwarna kuning merah, celana panjangnya berwarna hitam. Tampak ia tidak tahu di mana letak _toilet_.

"Permisi Mbak, _toilet_ ada di mana ya?" Dengan suara agak berbisik ia berbicara dengan petugas kasir.

"Di sebelah kanan kafe." Sang petugas kasir menunjuk di mana toilet berada, sedangkan pria itu mengangguk lalu pergi ke tempat yang ia tuju.

'Tidak mungkin juga.' Conan berpikir kembali. Tidak mungkin pria itu adalah Daimaki, sudah anggap saja tidak mungkin. Bagi Conan pria berambut hitam panjang itu saja yang cocok dengan karakter Daimaki.

Ia tak pernah bosan memandangi pria yang ia anggap sebagai sasaran. Sampai ... ,

"KYAAAAAAAAAA." Seseorang berteriak dari dalam _toilet_. Sejumlah orang segera bergegas keluar dari tempat mereka duduk atau pun masuk ke dalam _toilet_. Seorang wanita menunjuk-tunjuk genangan darah. Menurut keterangan beberapa saksi, wanita itu mengintip melalui lubang pintu dan menemukan genangan darah. Kasus baru di mulai yang akan melibatkan Conan dan Daimaki. Pembunuhan terjadi lebih cepat dari yang Conan duga, apakah ada orang lain yang menjadi magnet mayat lainnya?

* * *

To Be Continue

kritik dan saran?


	8. Solved and Meet the Truth

A Puzzle Garden

Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho

story Al Landers

* * *

**_008 Solved and Meet The Truth_**

Mayat wanita itu. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali Conan melihat mayat dalam berbagai keadaan dan kondisi yang memungkinkan terjadinya pembunuhan. Ia terus memandangi wanita itu. Wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat kelabu dengan_ make up_ yang agak tebal itu terbaring membelakangi pintu_ toilet_. Tubuhnya ditemukan luka tusuk tepat di jantungnya. Barang-barangnya berhamburan seolah pelaku sengaja meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dengan hati-hati Inspektur Megure mengangkat rambutnya dan menemukan bekas lilitan pada lehernya. Ditemukan pula selembar kartu tanda pengenal. Ia bernama Yuzuki Mika, seorang desainer yang tengah naik daun beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Pelakunya bisa saja pria mau pun wanita karena_ toilet_ ini_ toilet_ campuran. Dengan pintu depannya yang disambut beberapa wastafel yang didepannya sudah menghadap beberapa bilik _toilet _yang ada. Di ujung lorong terdapat ruangan di mana alat-alat keberhasihan ditaruh. Tetapi tidak ada jejak bahwa benda itu memiliki reaksi _luminol_. Lagipula luka yang dihasilkan di tubuh korban adalah luka senjata tajam bukan senjata tumpul.

"Inspektur! Korban bernama Yuzuki Mika, seorang desainer berumur tiga puluh dua tahun." Seorang polisi berdiri tepat di samping korban membaca kartu identitas korban.

"Ada yang lain?"

"Kemungkinan besar kasus ini didasarkan dengan dasar pemerasan. Ketika pelaku berhasil menusuk korban, ia pergi melalui jendela bilik _toilet_ ini." Polisi-polisi lain berusaha menjelaskan bagaimana kasus ini terjadi.

"Waaaa hebat! Tetapi jendela itu bersih sekali. Kalau pelaku lewat pasti ada reaksi _luminol_ sampai pun ia mau capek-capek membersihkan." Conan menunjuk jendela yang amat bersih. Menurut keterangan petugas inspeksi tidak ditemukan reaksi _luminol_ di sana.

"Benar juga. Atau mungkin saja pelaku keluar dari toilet ini melewati celah yang ada di atas pintu toilet!" Inspektur Megure mulai berpikir.

"Tapi Inspektur! Apa Bocah ini bisa dipercaya?" Seorang polisi menyindir Conan. Tambah satu lagi polisi yang menyindir kehebatan Conan.

"Dalam kasus yang lainnya Ia sudah membantu Kita menyelesaikan beberapa kasus besar." Lalu ia menghadap para bawahannya untuk memintai keterangan pada orang-orang yang berada di dalam tempat itu. "Kalian periksa siapa saja sebelum jam kematian memasuki toilet ini."

Namun belum si Inspektur selesai memberi instruksi, Conan mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa saja yang memasuki bilik _toilet_. "Inspektur sebelumnya ada tiga orang yang menggunakan _toilet_!" Ia berlari ke luar dan menunjuk pria besar dengan balutan kain kasa di tangannya. Lalu ia menuju pria berkulit pucat yang ia anggap Daimaki yang duduk di sampingnya dan pria berkulit sawo matang.

"Bagi Kalian yang ditunjuk oleh anak kecil ini harap menemui Kami." Inspektur segera mengarahkan orang-orang yang ditunjuk Conan ke dalam _toilet_. Sedangkan Conan memperhatikan bagaimana mereka berjalan, berbicara, dan bergerak yang memungkinkan mereka sebagai salah satu pelaku.

"Ada perlu apa dengan Kami?" Seorang pemuda berkulit sawo matang bertanya pada Inspektur

"Enoka! Lagi-lagi kau terseret menjadi salah satu pelaku pembunuhan!" Ekspresi marah meliputi Inspektur Megure.

Siapa Enoka? Entah mengapa namanya seperti nama wanita saja. Apa dia polisi? Mungkin hanya orang yang sering terseret kasus... . Sedangkan kedua pria yang lain kaget atau mungkin saja berpura-pura kaget ketika mendengar kata pembunuhan. Tetapi mengapa rasa pernah bertemu itu begitu nyata dan membuatnya ketakutan. Tidak mungkin kalau dirinya sendiri yang bertemu dengannya. Ini bukan fiksi di mana para tokohnya bisa bertemu dirinya di dimensi yang lain.

"Ah sudah lama tidak bertemu Ins-pek-tur~." Tipikal orang yang sering berbuat iseng. "Bolehkan aku ikut dalam kasus ini? Aku sedang libur loh~." Ia dengan bangga ingin menyelesaikan kasus yang berada di depan matanya.

"Apa urusan Kalian datang kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan anakku saja~. Ia ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari ini Inspektur~." Ia masih saja cekikikan melihat polisi lain menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Ya... , Kau kabur lagi kan?"

"Uuuuuups, malam ini aku _nginep_ di kamar Bos ya~." Lalu ia terdiam ketika Conan memandangi dirinya dengan curiga dan tatapan tajam. Bisa-bisanya orang semacam ini ceria ketika ada kasus pembunuhan di depan matanya. "Ok jadi apa urusan Anda di sini?"

"Aku Mizuo dan Jumbo...," menunjuk pria bertubuh besar itu, "...sedang merayakan keberhasilan teman kami yang berhasil lolos menjadi juara satu dengan karya terbaik miliknya." Temannya yang mengaku sebagai Jumbo hanya mengangguk. Pasti si Daimaki menyamarkan namanya agar aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Bersiap saja Daimaki kalau identitasmu terbongkar, senyum Conan tersunging di wajah. Namun ada orang yang lain yang ingin tertawa karenanya.

"Siapa teman kalian itu?" Polisi yang lain bertanya pada pria berkulit putih itu.

"Masa Kalian tidak tahu namanya! Dia yang masuk koran kemarin karena lukisan Moziya-nya memasuki juara satu, Yuzuki Mika!" Jumbo melipat tangannya tidak percaya bahwa polisi tidak tahu informasi di lingkungan kerjanya.

"Berarti Anda pasti mengenali orang ini." Inspektur memperlihatkan foto tkp pada ketiga orang tersebut.

Jumbo dan satu pria lainnya terkejut setengah mati setelah melihat temannya telah tewas yang menurut perkiraan karena kasus perampokan. Sedangkan Enoka hanya tersenyum melihat foto itu, menikmati bagaimana ia memecahkan kasus yang sepertinya sangat mudah ini. Pasti di antara mereka bertiga ada satu orang yang benar-benar akan menjadi pelaku pembunuhan ini.

"Mika, padahal baru saja kemarin senang sampai-sampai mengajak Kami kemari."

"Iya."

"Yang pasti sebelumnya Kami memperkirakan pelaku keluar dari toilet melewati celah di atas pintu. Silahkan Anda coba."

"Tentu saja Inspektur, karena melihat kita bisa percaya~." Enoka tersenyum sedangkan Conan merasakan _dejavu_ kembali akan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Tidak, bisa saja ia adalah _fans_ Shinichi Kudo yang akhirnya suka menghafal apa yang pernah ia lakukan dan bagaimana ia bertindak. Atay stalker kurang kerjaan yang mengoperasi diri jadi laki-laki demi idolanya? Ok coret kalimat terakhir, tidak mungkin.

Maka mereka pun disuruh untuk menaiki celah pintu satu per satu. Tentu saja Mizuo dengan mudah melewati celah pintu itu. Ia bisa memasuki dan keluar dari celah pintu itu walau pun cukup sulit untuk dilakukan baginya. Lalu dilanjutkan Enoka yang dengan mudah melewati celah pintu itu. Memang dari ketiganya hanya dua orang yang mampu melewati karena tubuh mereka yang kurus. Namun tidak bagi Jumbo yang memiliki tubuh besar sehingga tidak perlu susah-susah menyuruhnya melewati pintu itu.

"Boleh aku lihat pisau yang membunuh Nona Mika?" Enoka tersenyum pada salah satu polisi di tempat itu. Sebenarnya ia tahu bila Conan ingin melihatnya lebih jelas.

'Disana ia menemukan bekas lilitan tipis yang tidak terkena noda merah darah. Apa ada sesuatu yang pernah dililitkan di sana? Atau memang agar bisa dita... .' Conan tersenyum, pasti itu jawabanya sambil menatap jari tengah sang pelaku. Di lain tempat Enoka pun ikut tersenyum karena bukan hanya ia yang tahu, bocah berkacamata itu pasti sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Kembalikan Daimaki! Ayo segera ke kantor lagi untuk beberapa tambahan pertanyaan." Kogoro menyuruh ketiga tersangka untuk diinterogerasi kembali. Namun sepertinya Conan siap dengan peluru biusnya untuk menembak leher Enoka, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'SIAL! KENAPA NGGAK KENA!" Conan berpikir keras. Mungkin ia harus bertingkah seperti anak kecil untuk memecahkan kasus ini dan menangkap pelakunya. Seperti biasa ia mulai menunjuk-nunjuk.

'Tentu saja tidak kena... .' Enoka berusaha tidak tersenyum, ia memainkan jarum bius itu ditangannya. 'Mungkin jarum ini akan berguna.'

"AAAAAAAA." Conan jatuh, namun Enoka berhasil menangkapnya.

"Adik, hati-hati ya. Jangan nakal lagi." Enoka tersenyum lembut pada Conan, meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak akan menyakitinya lagi. Terdapat pula mata kesedihan yang tiba-tiba tersirat namun hilang kembali saat berlalunya waktu.

"Conan! Jangan bermain-main di tkp!" Seorang polisi memarahi Conan yang dari tadi berkeliaran entah ke mana.

"Ta, ta, tapi, ada yang aneh di situ!" Conan menunjuk papan yang ada di atas pintu. "Ada DARAH! Lalu kenapa ada bagian di pisau yang tidak berlumuran darah?"

"Bisa saja Enoka atau Mizuo melewatinya dan tak sengaja menempel di sana... ." Inspektur Megure menatap tajam, berusaha agar antara keduanya mau mengakui perbuatannya.

"Ah dan juga Inspektur, Anda tidak aneh di pisau itu? Mungkin saja ada orang mengikatnya. Jadi, dengan benda itu ia menarik pisaunya dan tak sengaja memercik pada papan itu." Enoka menunggu anggukan dari Conan. Berarti hanya dia yang dapat melakukannya. "Berarti bukan si pelaku yang melewati celah itu, tapi si korban."

Seketika semua menoleh pada Jumbo. Siapa lagi yang kuat melempar korban memasuki celah sempit itu. Tentulah orang yang bertubuh besar dan bertenaga. "Kau lah pelakunya Jumbo!"

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak ada yang melihat loh!" Jumbo berusaha mengelak. 'Tidak mungkin aku.'

Enoka hanya dapat tersenyum. Bahakan ia tak dapat berhenti menyeringai menatap Jumbo. "Bagaimana dengan lukamu... ."

"Tapi gara-gara ini aku tidak bisa mengenakan cincin kawin."

"Oh ya... ?" Daimaki menunjukkan tanggannya di mana cincin kawinnya ada. "Tapi punyaku di jari manis~."

'SIALAAAAAAN!' Ia segera berlari agar tidak ditangkap, namun sial dua ember yang ditendang masing-masing Enoka dan Conan mengenai kepalanya. Dan kasus pun selesai.

Motif dari pembunuhan adalah lukisan yang digunakan Mika adalah lukisan kekasihnya yang putus asa karena terus-menerus ditolak dalam perusahaan yang sama dengan Jumbo. Tetapi setelah kematiaannya lukisan itu malah membuat Mika menang, sehingga Jumbo tidak terima dan memutuskan untuk memutus tali hidup Mika. Bagi Conan kasus itu sudah selesai tetapi nama Daimaki makin lama makin terngiang di pikirannya. Siapa dia?

"Conaaaan~! Kau pasti menungguku kan~." Tampak seringai menghiasi wajah Arisu. "Kenapa Kamu pegang Pria mata keranjang itu?"

"Bukannya dia Paman Daimaki?"

"Bukaaaan! Papa lebih keren wajahnya! Bahkan beberapa polwan klepek-klepek melihat wajahnya." Lalu ia menghadap Mizuo lalu berpura-pura menangis. "Paman, maafkan Conan ya... ." Ia segera menarik tangan Conan.

'Kau harus menderita juga karena merebut kebahagiaanmu!' Seseorang berpikir sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan menjauh sedangkan Conan menerima kartu dari Arisu.

Senang bermain denganmu Conan,

Malam ini aku tunggu kedatanganmu di mana sebuah mutiara diambil

Tertanda

(3,4) , 2

13 1 1 2

-terselip jarum bius Conan-

"Ternyata Daimaki itu KAU!" Conan merobek kertas itu dan membuangnya, kembali ke kantor detektif Kogoro Mouri. Sedangkan Seseorang tersenyum lalu pergi menghilang.

TBC

* * *

Halo lagi~. Maaaaaaf ceritanya telat sekali. Aku banyak acara, tugas, dan macam-macam. Sebenarnya aku mau ninggalin notes kayak author yang udah nunda lama. Tapi bagi kalian aku gak rela~

Satu lagi~ kan ada teka-teki tuh coba deh jawab~ yang jawab kukasih spoiler ending~

Balas revieeew

Kyoya H : thanks for review ^_^

aii misaki : thanks for review ^_^, maaf kemarin kalau gak dipotong gak ada feelnya #alesanmu

Guest: Thanks for review ^_^, dan... kebingungan anda akan dijawab di chapter selanjutnya percayalah, pasti akan terjawah OAO ((but it's right, congratulation))

Boleh minta krtik yang membangun dan saran, atau mau nitip teka-teki juga boleh~


End file.
